


因为接盘而组成的家庭

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 小妈梗, 年龄操作, 达米安当接盘侠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （有年龄操作）（大概是如果让达米安当接盘侠，会怎样的联想）乔纳森跟土星女结婚，他们把很会惹麻烦不成熟的15岁蒙艾尔当做儿子（因为他是乔纳森的后代）。后来土星女跟乔纳森离婚了，乔纳森当一个单身爸爸带着他那个不成器的儿子回到现代。他跟达米安吐槽蒙艾尔很难教育，达米安说能够帮助他。因为他们那晚喝酒了，神志不清，于是互相错误的理解。之后达米安成为蒙艾尔的后母。（画图理解的尝试：https://twitter.com/yaooor2/status/1334102233558839305?s=20）
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/saturn girl, Mon el /Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	因为接盘而组成的家庭

乔纳森最终跟土星女孩在一起，然后因为蒙艾尔是乔纳森的后代，加上他的各种行为让大家都很麻烦，为了管教他，于是三个人假装一个家庭。

结果，土星女不跟乔纳森在一起了，他们离婚，然后大乔带着他的后代回到现在的时间里。

因为蒙艾尔过于冲动而且不能管理自己，乔纳森作为超人觉得很累，不想再帮名义上作为儿子实际上是他的曾曾曾曾曾曾曾孙处理麻烦，于是想要找一个伴侣，共同承担烦恼。

达米安现在还是威风凌凌的13岁，他站在哥谭城上觉得自己很拽，然后被乔纳森看到了，他们开始聊人生。

这一晚上他们不仅聊人生，还喝酒，乔纳森向达米安吐槽蒙艾尔真的很麻烦，达米安说那种货色太容易被搞定，他怀疑未来的人类都是傻x，大概是因为活得太安逸了所以不需要动脑子吧。

“达米安！你有办法吗！”

“轻而易举。”

“那么！请你帮帮我！作为回报我会给你一个幸福的家庭的！”

达米安对幸福的家庭这种东西没概念，他以为是什么乔纳森看得很重要的废物，但他不会这样来嘲讽对方，只是答应了，觉得毫无所谓的样子。

接着，他在第二天被迎接到大都市，达米安呆滞的坐在乔纳森的房子里，对面同样是一脸呆滞的蒙艾尔，作为超人，乔纳森很高兴点对他的儿子介绍说，这是你的新后母。

“他很脆弱的，是一个纯正的人类，请你不要伤害他，不然达米安会死掉的。”

蒙艾尔：“………”

达米安：“………这就是你让我接的盘吗。”

乔纳森：“不完全算呢，他还是姓艾尔，但是他可以叫你妈妈，因为直接叫继母好不礼貌。”

达米安：“……我要当继父…”

乔纳森：“原来你纠结的是这个问题吗，我还以为你会立刻走掉呢，没问题的，蒙，你可以称呼他为小daddy。”

蒙艾尔：“……我拒绝。”

乔纳森：“为什么呢，达米安这么可爱，你不想摸摸他这个柔软的小头颅吗？”

蒙艾尔：“……这个家伙才多大啊，你在做什么啊！”

乔纳森：“其实我们是青梅竹马，你是在嫉妒吗？”

达米安：“你看起来很不服气啊，看来是想接受我这个父亲大人的威严吧。”

蒙艾尔：“你们有病啊啊啊！！！我才不要这个小不点当我的长辈啊！”

乔纳森：“如果你帮他当作小daddy，是不是觉得比较可爱一点呢。”

蒙艾尔：“我竟然觉得勉强能接受，只是一点点。”

乔纳森：“那这样真是太好了，我要去上班了，家里多了一些开销的话，我要更加的努力呢。”

然后达米安跟蒙艾尔目送乔纳森离开去上班，接着达米安对他新出来的继子说：

“现在给我跪在地上，然后毕恭毕敬的叫我父亲大人吧，不然你会死得很惨的。”

蒙艾尔看着达米安，他在想对方小小年纪，病得不轻；为什么乔纳森要给他找这样的麻烦呢。


End file.
